boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of known Instagram dialogue
This is a list of known dialogue on Instagram. Known dialogue June of 2012 nightrage521: Her ❤❤❤❤ finaldamnation: Beautiful. Just beautiful. Charles's gonna be pissed...he's a friend of mine but I might send him this just to make him stfu about you...sometimes people just can't let the past go. nightrage521: @finaldamnation who's charles?? finaldamnation: Just one of my besties. We've been hanging out constantly this summer, he's always got a surprise up his sleeve, something to contribute to my inner circle. He's told me several times that he feels a lot of regret about your bad blood and accepts full responsibility for making your life hell. He thinks he was acting like a predator (though he had no way of knowing about Miranda) and he says you made him a lot more secure without realizing it. Just by being a light in the darkness that was all the morons at Tower Placement (I don't blame him too much) What the hell did...why am I even telling you what he's vented to me alone?! Why don't YOU talk to him? Until the other day, I didn't even know that you and moongirl...something were the same person. I do NOT miss the immature and weak-muscled Charles I knew in 2011. He's changed A LOT. nightrage521: @lastdominion what’s his last name? I know a lot of charless finaldamnation: His username on here is @thesteadfastshadow125. finaldamnation: Well spoken, Charles. I love you too. I really do hope this enmity ends well. That's why I mentioned it... finaldamnation: Also, Valiera's pansexual, not Lesbian, she told me herself. finaldamnation: @nightrage521 WTF all he did was apologize...this sets my teeth on edge. He’s right, though, and I was wrong. It’s YOU, not HIM, who needs to let the past go. He holds grudges too and he (according to him, he who’s never lied to me before) only went in there ‘cuz he was worried about you. If i ever find you do anything to him unprovoked (incidents from 6 mos. ago that the instigator almost regrets to the extent of trauma don’t count) YOU’RE the one getting f***ed up. How would you like it if I said that to YOUR love interest? And to think I admire you... July of 2012 This dialogue was posted between Charles, Valiera Nelson, and Luke Norris. Background In the beginning of August, Nelson began following Charles on Instagram, after Norris reminded her about him. However, when she realized it was him, she became furious and threatened him, aggravating Norris in the process. Having realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, Charles gave her a thorough and sincere apology for their enmity during the war. In response, Nelson insisted that she was used to men using or debasing her in some way, filling Charles with understanding and confusing Norris. Dialogue finaldamnation: @nightrage521 WTF all he did was apologize...this sets my teeth on edge. He’s right, though, and I was wrong. It’s YOU, not HIM, who needs to let the past go. He holds grudges too and he (according to him, he who’s never lied to me before) only went in there ‘cuz he was worried about you. If i ever find you do anything to him unprovoked (incidents from 6 mos. ago that the instigator almost regrets to the extent of trauma don’t count) YOU’RE the one getting f***ed up. How would you like it if I said that to YOUR love interest? Luke Norris: @thesteadfastshadow125: Sorry I haven’t been on in a few days, I’m f***ing busy and you’d know all about it ‘cuz we were moving boxes yesterday. Also, just report this. Just do it. Or better yet...never mind, I’ll tell you in person, motherf***. If Miranda hit Valiera she’d be dumped quicker than you can say “unforgiven”. nightrage521: @finaldamnation Miranda would never hit me. But your boy did and it left a giant bruise on my back finaldamnation: @nightrage521 Its really easy to see both of your POVs on this. I had no idea that boys kept hurting you in the past, and I really am sorry for it. Makes the opposite gender really hard to trust. But he has a point too. I never would have dated him if he hadnt cleaned up his act. Maybe you'll get along better in the void. lastdominion: @nightrage521 Plus i talked to him today and asked him if hes ever feelings for you deep down cuz I figured he might try to mask it by acting like he used to hate you. He, more honest with me than anyone Ive ever met, as per f***ing usual, confirmed he's no more infatuated with you than you are with Jamie or myself (well, he IS gay, no shit). But if you still wont give him a chance to fix this, well..how many gay people don't you trust? And like he said, how many of them wont shut up about how much they regret hurting someone at school? And how many of them have immediately and 100% taken responsibility for it? This isnt new, its been going on for mos., hes stuck, Im kinda affected by this too when you think about it. nightrage521: @lastdominion when you’re someone like me with a bad history of guys following me and doing whatever they want to me when someone follows me into the bathroom and stalking me around the school and into my classes and punching me and calling me names I tend to hate the person for the rest of my life. finaldamnation: @thesteadfastshadow125 And yes, Marilyn Manson is bae, undoubtedly. I met him in third grade. Have you heard of Insane Clown Posse or Desiigner? 'Cuz she mentioned them too.. nightrage521: @finaldamnation insane clown posseeeeee ������ thesteadfastshadow125: @finaldamnation She doesn’t know the difference between someone who’s unconditionally loyal to her and someone who has been waiting patiently biding their time just for another opportunity to punch her again. Where do you think she gets that from? Luke Norris: @thesteadfastshadow125 Between someone who will do anything for redemption and violence? Isn't it obvious? August of 2012 nightrage521: I am so done with people. They are all full of drama and gossip. It makes me want to hit everyone and fall off of the face of the earth. yung_row123: Shiii nightrage521: @finaldamnation LEAVE ME THE F*** ALONE!!!!!!!! I’m tired of you and Charles so just go away!!!!!!!!! finaldamnation: WTF did I ever do to you??! nightrage521: @finaldamnation because one of you is Charles and I don’t know which account and I’m tired of him FOLLOWING ME AND MIRANDA AROUND!!!! finaldamnation: I am Luke, @thesteadfastshadow125 is Charles. duh. Who do you define as your homies anyhow? nightrage521: @finaldamnation you see. My homies are my homies. And I guess he’s not telling you somethings. Like um waiting outside her class and following her in and sitting right by her and trying to talk to her when she has told him to leave her alone. Or how about when just a few days ago he tried getting my friend ray in trouble for “smoking” and was following him around until ray had to go to the office because Charles wouldn’t leave him alone. They are my crew. He and you are not. Stay away. And stop trying to get them in trouble because if this keeps up shit is going to hit the fan. October of 2012 Dialogue finaldamnation: i remember when u got me to smother my grapes with mustard last year..good times, good times. #dontknockittillyatryit thesteadfastshadow125: @finaldamnation Absolutely, Luke, and honestly, I just got a call from Aunt Melina (remember, she's the one who used to call me "Charlesieh"). This shit ends now. finaldamnation:�� what shit charles? thesteadfastshadow125: @finaldamnation (sigh) If Valiera taught me anything, it's that arguing with your friends online like an old married couple causes more problems than it fixes. Next time we see each other, which as always I hope is very soon, I'll tell you then. November of 2012 Background On Halloween, Charles and Luke Norris discussed their plans for which the holiday would be spent. Valiera Nelson showed up after Charles tagged her and demanded that he leave her alone, offending him that she took his generosity for granted, and Nelson threatened to get cops involved. Dialogue @finaldamnation: Whatcha doin for Halloween? thesteadfastshadow125: Me? I am going trick-or-treating with Carolyn, a ten-year-old girl whose mother is one of Leah and Mr. Phee's friends from work. And hoping @nightrage521 sees my proposition soon because my anxiety is beginning to come into existence and expand. When we come back there'll be a little bonfire. How about you? Ya going with anyone in Orem? finaldamnation: @thesteadfastshadow125 Im going with my sister Christina. thesteadfastshadow125: @finaldamnation Fun! How old is she again? finaldamnation: 7 nightrage521: @thesteadfastshadow125 LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! thesteadfastshadow125: @nightrage521 Why are you being so mean? Hell, why have you always been so mean to Tyson and me? Tyson's never done you any wrong. And I've respected you ever since April. Like when you say not to talk to you and to let you past me and I oblige. thesteadfastshadow125: @nightrage521 Besides, just because a few boys are scum doesn't mean you can hate an entire gender. It'll probably be fun and I'll be off your back forever after this. Is that what you want? nightrage521: @thesteadfastshadow125 Yes I can hate an entire gender if I want to and you don’t have a say in it. And yes. I’ve been telling you for a whole school year to leave me alone. And then you find me on Facebook. Leave me alone. Stay out of my life. This is honestly the last time I’m going to tell you before I get cops involved because you’re seriously crossing the line. nightrage521: We are not friends. We will never be friends. So leave me alone. thesteadfastshadow125: That means a lot coming from someone who smokes consistently before they're eighteen which is also illegal. You have fallouts with Miranda and you don't hate HER for it. Why? If you think about it we're quite similar people. We're both skilled pencilers and mechanics who are loyal to you no matter how you treat us. I know you post it on Instagram when you do so much as hear your shoe squeaking on the floor, but then push away everyone (besides your girlfriend) who actually gives a s*** about you, even your parents, even your brothers who you love so dearly (even Mike, a truly charming individual who I get along with quite well even before I learned you were related), because your past is unspeakable and left a giant cavity, and just a little bit of openness to making new friends, a little bit of forgiveness, a little bit of voluntary contact with anyone besides your significant other, puts a little cement inside it. Just like me, who mostly vents to Luke but is still striving to stay on terms with a variety of people! Even when I get used by them and made a fool of! The reason I still give a shit, is because you're me and I'm you. Sum up what you know about me. You can't pretend you and I are ninety-five percent the exact same person! finaldamnation: "She doesn’t know the difference between someone who’s unconditionally loyal to her through thick and thin and someone who has been waiting patiently biding their time just for another opportunity to punch her again. Where do you think she gets that from?" thesteadfastshadow125: @finaldamnation: Last time you tried to help it was a critical success. (Note the sarcasm.) So will you please stay out of this? thesteadfastshadow125: @nightrage521 All right, forget what I said earlier. Nothing I've done, no amount of generosity, of empathy, of respect, has gotten anywhere. So I'll take your suggestion instead. How do we fix this? Because me avoiding you isn't fixing it. It's doing nothing. You said it yourself, I've been doing it for an entire school year and it's only gotten worse. How do you suggest we fix this if having a face-to-face on Saturday night makes no logical sense to you? What do you recommend? You of all people should know how flexible I am. thesteadfastshadow125: From one disguised devil to another (there's nothing to be ashamed of, especially because you're the one who said you support everyone), I'm tired of this back-and-forth. What should we do instead? nightrage521: @thesteadfastshadow125 Alright. Listen here f***er. I am tired of this bulls***. Yes I’ve smoked in the past. Do I smoke now? No. Secondly. You don’t know s*** about me. And if you actually look I’ve just barely started posting again. Thirdly you do not have the f***ing right to pull anyone into this. Not @miranda_patrick or my brothers. My parents aren’t in my life so back the f*** up real quick on that bulls***. And we are nothing alike so um shut the f*** up nightrage521: @willcena6969 thesteadfastshadow125: @nightrage521 We are spitting images of each other and I would love to know why you disagree. How do you know we're nothing alike? And please don't assume. You could ask me any question about you and I can probably answer. You're the one who's verbally abusing me and throwing jabs and cuss words when I've been nothing but nice to you and just barely offered you something very generous. Besides, you don't care about the difference between past and present or we wouldn't be having this chat and Jamie Thompson and I both have proof you've been smoking and vaping for years so cut the bulls*** because you couldn't care less about growth and change. You don't care about the difference between past and present or we wouldn't be having this conversation. You've smoked more recently than I've done you any wrong because you posted it at the beginning of the year. (I have a photographic memory...don't ask.) And how should I know what you're posting if your account is private? Logic. But yes, saying you don't smoke anymore when I don't hurt you anymore and saying I involve your girlfriend and your siblings when you just tagged them is the height of hypocrisy. I can still do this. I can still tell them you smoke and show them proof. Do not continue trying me when all you've been doing is digging a deeper hole while I've been frantically trying to kick mounds of dirt back inside. thesteadfastshadow125: @nightrage521 And like I said that's verbal abuse not offering a suggestion. So simple even a sociopath could see it. willcena6969: Ok listen here you white boy looking mf. I'm tired of hearing about your bulls***, following her around, stalking her, and making judgmental ass calls about her. Valiera doesn't want yo stanky ass on her Instagram, so that's why she blocks yo musty a**. You understand me? @nightrage521 doesn't want yo ranky smelling booty on her god d*mn feed, now I'm gonna give you some advice here yo monkey looking a**. Either block her and never talk to her again, or get a charge for stalking. Understand that or should I put that in simpler terms for you you f***ing vegetable? willcena6969: it's not verbal abuse, it's called verbal artistry :) thesteadfastshadow125: @willcena6969 Making ju - did you listen to a word I said? Of course you would look on in awe and consider it artistry. Plus @miranda_patrick stalks her on a daily basis and she doesn't complain, and by the looks of it neither do you. willcena6969: @thesteadfastshadow125 Miranda is her girlfriend you muppet At some point between events, Valiera changed her name to @moonlady81695. The numbers comprise her date of birth. moonlady81695: @thesteadfastshadow125 yeah for years but that doesn’t mean I haven’t been caught and that I haven’t stopped. Because I’m clean now so shut the f*** up. moonlady81695: @thesteadfastshadow125 Miranda doesn’t stalk me. Miranda is my girlfriend. Stalking and being around are two different things thesteadfastshadow125: @moonlady81695 Oh, you want to talk about being clean now? What do you think happened to me after I elbowed your spine? You act like you've made a huge improvement of character after acting like you could care less about other people doing the same thing. I used to belittle you every chance I got. You used to smoke and vape. Now I show you respect until you hurl abuse at me. Now you claim not to smoke. Hell, I scarred myself after elbowing your spine! Want me to take a photo and show you? Either way, I am on your side. If you believe anything you're typing, let me make amends with you tomorrow night. Otherwise stop lying about s*** because you want attention. You don't change yourself, you don't give a rat's a** about anyone besides Miranda, and you don't support anyone except for her. Because to do any of that is to invite healing. You think I don't know a thing about you, but I know everything there is to know about you! I know you portray yourself as a quiet and powerful presence and the b**** of Tower Placement, when really you're the least confident of all. You even posted when some other "male" liked your posts because I don't think you really disliked them until Miss Perfect walked in off the street. You can fool everyone, and you can fool yourself, but I'm not stupid and even if I was your bulls*** doesn't add up at all. I know who you are girl! thesteadfastshadow125: @willcena6969 Well, resembling a monkey and having a smelly a** has got to be preferable to resembling and smelling like you. All I know is that you'd skim over a thread and get butthurt over the grim truth regarding someone who doesn't truly love you back because they only love one person. And I always thought it was only stalking if you were romantically interested and/or sexually attracted to someone. (Duh.) thesteadfastshadow125: @willcena6969 Besides, better a Muppet than an Ostler pretending to be a Nelson. miranda_patrick: Alright all of you shut the f*** up. It does not f***ing matter if Valiera smokes or not and I don’t get why you are so f***ing worried about it. And you saying that you can still tell all of use that she smoks and vapes and if we don’t know s***. B**** I’m her f***ing girl friend I know her better then you ever f***ing will. So stop fight stop talking just leave each other alone @ all of you commenting on this. Get in your damn lane. Because all of you guys arguing is bull s*** and all it is doing is dragging each of you into a deeper whole. So Valiera Will stay chillin with me and ignore these assholes. Others on this post I don’t know who all is on this post and frankly I don’t give a s***. I want you to leave my girl the f*** alone and leave Will alone because it’s just pissing me off and I’m ready to end it all by calling my dads friend and getting some restraining order because I have told my mom all the s*** that has been pulled and she said that if this doesn’t stop she will help me pull it so stop tagging Valiera stop tracking her down on social media. Stop, stoping her in the halls. She has said plenty of times that she want you guys to leave her alone so if you guys wanna me as nice and y’all are saying you are then respect what she is f***ing saying and exit her f***ing life because all of this is bull s***. And it is sexually harassment and cyber bullying. Both of which and get you in trouble with cops so please f***ing stop because I’m sick of the way you guys are treating her. Please and thank you. Now good bye����‍♀️����‍♀️ miranda_patrick: how the f*** am I the one supposedly stalking her. I go to my own classes everyday and we only have one class together and we don’t even talk to how is it that you can try and pull the “Miranda is the one stalking her” when I’m not. If I am with her that is because she is my girlfriend so obviously I’m gonna spend time with her. When you fallow her it is because you are stalking her. And you making the big deal that you know all about her life and shit is literally telling everyone on here that you are then one stalking her. So I would appreciate it if you would shut the f*** up. And back the f*** up. And get the f*** back in your lane and f***ing stay there nobody f***ing wants you in there lane so bye����‍♀️����‍♀️����‍♀️✌�� thesteadfastshadow125: @miranda_patrick And before you were her girlfriend, what were you? It's not sexual harassment without sexual tension and someone claiming it besides an overprotective Lesbian who can't think outside the box or afford a treadmill. Besides it's not like you smoke too and you've broken the law by being underage and being a hypocrite in the process. I'm not fat, I'm not emo, I'm not a player, I'm not the kind of person who switches classes just because someone shakes my f***ing hand, and I especially don't turn people against everyone else in their lives, you're all of those things because I'm surrounded by hypocrisy and shallowness (and enough chub to make an Eeidarian seethe with envy). Happy trails Randy! Summer of 2013 This dialogue was posted between Summer Petersen and Steven Thompson. Dialogue Summer Petersen: @Thompson Hey big guy. I'm just bored and need someone to talk to. You doing all right? Steven Thompson: @Petersen Wow, embarrassing honesty much? And yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. But I have to get off and go to after-school. We can talk at eight, all right? Possible dialogue August of 2012 thesteadfastshadow125: First of all, you had no right to be explicit about this to anybody, and second, I doubt she remembers me at all. I’m still grateful though. While I don’t claim to know what’s in Valiera’s head, I used to think she was a “scared little girl” but when I found out you were following her, much less that she was following me now, I checked out a few of her posts and I actually have some respect for her now. Even so, guilt keeps overwhelming me at random times but heaven knows I tried to block it out. Who has the right to pick on people just for perceiving them as insecure? We’re all strong and weak in our own ways. The three of us are actually quite similar, especially because we’re all homosexual and camera-crazy. Oh yeah, and we all have a love-hate relationship with @jamie_thompson. At least, I think we do...I know finaldamnation does...I love you so much. Valiera, as Luke’s already told you without my consent, I am very, very remorseful for trying to hurt you at Tower Placement. I know I’ve done things I should have been much more severely punished for. I don’t want any more bad blood between us. So, forgiven? Cut dialogue October of 2012 thesteadfastshadow125: I’ve heard from my friends that you and Miranda are facing hard times. I understand that is hard to bear, to be rejected by your girlfriend, even if karma is turning on you. When everything seems to be disintegrating and you are too afraid to confide in the one person who gives a rat’s ass about you, because your own abusive parents don’t, with the effects of karma, increased from someone one idolizes to someone one is determined to win over as their Lesbian lover, when you care about people who aren’t Miranda or Ray but refuse to show it out of insecurity. This is why you refuse to say a word to my face, as I’ve heard from your counselor, and refuse to tell me or her why, which is base cowardice. You cozy up to people who harm you and leave deep marks gouged into people who don’t, and the only thing left in your life will be the cars you’ll be working on. Just like me, who nearly brought about my own downfall in tenth grade because I thought the only things I needed in life were Cooper, and cars. Notes and references Category:Instagram known Instagram posts